The Journal : Bunga dan Kenangan
by SilverMatch
Summary: Drabble!/Sebuah jurnal para ninja lelaki Konoha tentang gadis pujaannya. Setangkai bunga favorit mereka selalu menghiasi lembar akhir sang jurnal./ "–kutatap mata hijau virdiannya yang membisu –penuh rindu, memperhatikan aku yang dipenuhi dendam masa lalu."/Full! Sasuke's POV/SasuSaku/Canon
1. Lavender

**Naruto** | _Masashi Kishimoto_

**The Journal : Bunga dan Kenangan** | _SilverMatch_

**Setting** | _Canon_

**Main Chara** | _Uzumaki Naruto_

.

.

**Summary :**

Drabble!/Sebuah jurnal para ninja lelaki Konoha tentang gadis pujaannya. Setangkai bunga favorit mereka selalu menghiasi lembar akhir sang jurnal./Bagiku, cinta itu ibarat Lavender. Walau layu dan kering, tak akan pernah kubiarkan ia gugur dan tergantikan cinta yang lain.

**Warnings :**

Pendek! Drabble! Ngegantung! Bikin muak, muntah dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

**Enjoy Reading**

.

.

Naruto's POV

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, seorang pembuat onar yang kini menjadi Rokudaime Hokage. Hehe kalian tak percaya? Tapi itulah aku. Saat ini aku tengah menulis jurnal kisahku. Kisah sederhana memang, tapi sangat berarti untukku. Siapapun yang melihatku seperti ini pasti akan mengkerut, sejak kapan srang pembuat onar dengan tekun menulis jurnal pertamanya? Tak ada. Setumpuk bola kertas berserakan dengan indah di dekat kaki dan meja kerjaku. Aku selalu meremas kertas, gagal menulis apapun. Tapi kali ini aku yakin aku bisa! Aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah, tentang seorang gadis yang mematahkan persepsiku tentang bunga.

Bunga. Sesuatu yang sangat disukai para gadis, itu yang dikatakan Jiraiya-sensei padaku. Yang kutahu, bunga hanya memiliki siklus kuncup lalu berbunga, harum memang namun setelah beberapa hari layu sudah. Tergantikan dengan kelopaknya yang mulai berguguran. Kuncup, mekar, layu, dan berguguran tergantikan bunga yang lain. Aku sangat heran, kenapa para gadis menyukai bunga.

Sakura Haruno. Gadis merah jambu yang sangat kusukai ketika masih di akademi dulu. Ia juga menyukai bunga, terutama bunga yang identik dengan rambutnya dan namanya, Sakura. Bunga Sakura sendiri hanya mekar di musim semi, dimana setelah itu daunnya akan berguguran dan kandas dijalanan. Sama seperti rasa cintaku yang kandas, ia lebih menyukai sahabatku -Sasuke Uchiha.

Berkali-kali aku mengejarnya, mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Tapi yang kudapat kau tahu? Tonjokan dan pukulan, aku berakhir sial dengan paling tidak mataku membiru akibat tonjokannya. AKu tak pernah menyerah, sekalipun ia lebih menyukai sahabatku, aku akan terus mengejarnya. Perjalanan kami bertiga menjadi satu tim di Tim 7 berakhir pada saat Sasuke meninggalkan desa.

Sakura dengan mata sembab berair, lelah menangis, mendatangiku dengan sesenggukan. Ia berharap agar aku bisa membawa pulang sahabatku. Perih, itu yang kurasakan tatkala Sakura lebih mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Tapi semuanya kubalas dengan senyum khasku. Aku mengangguk mantap, aku berjanji membawanya pulang!

Dua tahun. Waktu yang kubutuhkan berlatih bersama Jiraiya-sensei. Teman-teman menyambut kedatanganku dengan meriah. Saat itulah, kutemukan gadis indigo dengan wajah merah malunya, menyerahkan sebuket bunga lavender. Ia lalu berlari menjauh, dan menghilang. Aku yang heran hanya mengedikkan bahu, cuek. Ku letakkan buket bunga itu di atas meja. Wangi, bunga itu sangat wangi. Persis dengan wangi pemiliknya. Lavender. Ciri khas seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Itulah yang tercium tatkala aku mengendongnya saat ia jatuh pingsan.

Geram. Itu yang kurasakan ketika kudapati tubuh ringkih itu ambruk. Kemarahan memenuhi relungku. Sesuatu yang panas bergejolak dalam dadaku. Besi-besi hitam yang menancap tak ku perdulikan. Mataku menggelap melihat Pain -musuhku menancapkan batang besi ke tubuh tak berdaya itu. Emosiku tak terkendali dan akhirnya, kesadaranku hilang.

Ayah. Ia datang menepuk bahuku, tersenyum padaku lalu mengajakku ke suatu dimensi. Ku pukul perutnya, ia mengaduh lalu tersenyum. Rasa senang membuncah tatkala ayah berkata padaku bahwa ia mempercayaiku. Ia menepuk bahuku lagi, lalu menghilang.

Ku lihat tubuh ringkih itu dengan telaten mengusapkan kain basah, membersihkan wajahku. Aku tersenyum padanya. Kini aku dirawat di sebuah tenda. Invasi Pain benar-benar luar biasa. Ku perhatikan lagi wajahnya, wajah bulat bulan yang selalu memerah tatkala aku mendekatinya. Aku terkikik, kemudian tertidur.

Heran. Setangkai bunga Lavender kudapati teronggok di depan kamarku. Aku tahu siapa pengirimnya. Setiap hari selalu kudapati setangkai bunga Lavender. Tapi untuk kali ditambah dengan sepucuk surat berwarna ungu muda dengan pita putih tersampir indah. Tertulis rapi di dalamnya, yang sangat ku yakini tulisannya. Kerut aneh tercetak jelas di wajahku.

Bunga. Menurutku sesuatu yang tak terlalu menarik. Sama seperti cinta, aku tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud cinta oleh Jiraiya-sensei. Maksudku, apa arti sesungguhnya cinta. Tapi persepsiku berubah, tatkala ku dapati sebuket bunga Lavender kering beberapa tahun yang lalu, yang masih kusimpan sampai saat ini. Ku dekati bunga yang ku pajang di sudut ruangan. Aku lupa kapan terakhir aku ke apartemenku. Ku hirup aromanya, masih sama seperti saat pertama kali aku mendapatkannya.

Aku tersentak, aku mengerti sekarang. Gadis itu ingin aku mengerti, bahwa tak semua bunga setelah layu berguguran dan kehilangan pesonanya. Aku tersenyum, bunga Lavender.

Bunga Lavender. Walau layu dan tak menarik, bunga itu masih memiliki aromanya. Kesejukkannya yang selalu membuatku rileks ketika menghirupnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun.." suara itu, suara sebening embun. Sehalus sutra, suara merdu bak harpa surga. Ia lah, Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis oh bukan, wanita yang resmi menjadi istriku sejak setahun yang lalu. Ia tengah mengandung Uzumaki kecil yang kelak akan menjadi ninja hebat masa depan.

Ku toleh ia, aku tersenyum. Ku tutup jurnalku, lalu aku bergegas menghampirinya.

Tambahan dariku : Cinta itu seperti bunga Lavender. Walau layu dan kering, tak akan pernah kubiarkan ia gugur dan tergantikan cinta yang lain...

Psst, aku sangat mencintainya...

End Naruto's POV

Semilir angin berhembus, membuka beberapa lembaran jurnal usang yang berwarna kecokelatan. Lembut belaian angin membuka lembaran dengan setangkai Lavender di dalamnya. Tangan ringkih dan tua itu menariknya. Lalu memeluk jurnal usang beserta sang Lavender dalam pelukan. Kristal bening berjatuhan di lekuk pipinya. "Aishiteru Hinata-chan...". Sebuah foto usang bergambarkan sesosok gadis tersenyum bersamanya -sang suami. Sejuta kenangan mengalir dalam dadanya, Naruto Uzumaki yang tua renta tanpa Hinata disisinya...

.

.

.

**End This Chapter**

.

.

A/N :

Uwoo ! Ending ngegantung gini #sengaja

Hehe, ngegantung? iya, emang sengaja buat ngegantung. Soalnya saya bakal buatin fict multichap untuk setiap chapternya. Seperti sekuel gitu, tapi lebih panjang dan lebh banyak. Kalau tak suka, ya suka-sukain aja ^^

Rated T pertama saya ^^


	2. Cherry Blossom

**Naruto** | _Masashi Kishimoto_

**The Journal : Bunga dan Kenangan** | _SilverMatch_

**Setting** | _Canon_

**Main Chara** | _Sasuke Uchiha  
_

.

.

**Summary :**

Drabble!/Sebuah jurnal para ninja lelaki Konoha tentang gadis pujaannya. Setangkai bunga favorit mereka selalu menghiasi lembar akhir sang jurnal./ "–kutatap mata hijau virdiannya yang membisu –penuh rindu, memperhatikan aku yang dipenuhi dendam masa lalu."

.

.

**Warnings :**

Pendek! Drabble! Ngegantung! Bikin muak, muntah dan lain-lain.

.

.

**Enjoy Reading**

.

.

Sasuke's POV

Tak perlu berkenalan, kalian pasti tahu siapa aku, Uchiha bungsu yang '_dulu_' dicap sebagai penghianat desa. Disini kutulis, semua yang mungkin ingin kalian tanyakan. Kalian mengira aku sombong? Keh, baiklah kuberitahu namaku, Sasuke Uchiha. Puas? Tch, belum? Baik, duduk manis dan dengarkan dengan baik. Aku tak ingin mengulang sesuatu yang memalukan sebanyak dua kali.

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang penghianat desa dengan segudang tindak kriminal terpatri indah dalam catatan kejahatanku. Mungkin kalian ingin membunuhku? Silahkan, toh jika kalian mampu. Oke, tak perlu dibahas masa kelam itu.

Jika bukan karena ia –Naruto Uzumaki, satu-satunya orang –oh bukan, masih ada dua orang lagi, nanti kujelaskan– yang masih menganggapku sebagai seorang warga desa Konoha. Terharu? Memang, tapi sayang, aku terlalu dibutakan oleh dendam dan kekuatan.

Pernah –hampir– saja aku membunuh seseorang –Sakura Haruno, ia yang selalu tersenyum padaku. Selalu memuja-ku, selalu menolak ajakan Naruto agar bisa berkencan denganku. Hampir saja aku membunuhnya. Untung saja, Kakashi-sensei datang dan menghentikanku. Pikiranku berkecamuk, relungku semakin tak menentu tatkala kutatap mata hijau virdiannya yang membisu –penuh rindu, memperhatikan aku yang dipenuhi dendam masa lalu. Hampir saja –sekali lagi aku hunuskan dan gerakkan katana tajamku untuk menghujam tubuh ringkih penuh luka itu. Pikiranku kalut, ya –sangat kalut.

Aku sadar. Ya sadar, setelah mendengar semuanya dari dia –Itachi Uchiha, kakak yang sangat aku hormati. Tepukan dan ketukan dikepalaku –penuh rasa sayang yang ia berikan. Senyuman musang dengan gurat keriput di kedua sisi pipinya. Tak mampu aku bendung semua kerinduan ini. Serpihan dirinya –Itachi tatkala terhembus angin lembut, menerpaku dengan semua kasih sayangnya. Seketika sesak memenuhi rongga dadaku. Aku –menangis.

Kakashi-_sensei_. Seorang guru bermasker dengan gaya rambut perak melawan gravitasi. Seseorang yang aku tahu _'friendly_' dan penuh kasih sayang. Dibalik wajah mengantuknya, tersimpan sejuta kepedihan yang aku yakini ia tutupi dengan senyum khas dibalik masker. Aku tahu, aku pernah beberapa kali memergokinya menangis didepan makam pamanku –Obito Uchiha. Aku hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Walau seberapa egoisnya aku, ia malah menganggapku anaknya sendiri. Ingin rasanya aku mati secepat mungkin.

Sakura Haruno. Gadis manis merah jambu –hei aku bilang manis? Oke lupakan– yang masih dengan setia menanti kepulanganku. Aku tertawa sinis memikirkannya. Seberapa kalipun aku melukainya, ia tak pernah berhenti menungguku. Kini ia selalu memenuhi relung hatiku, ruang kosong dalam pikiranku. Senyum manis dibalik wajah lelahnya sepulang bekerja di Rumah Sakit selalu menyambutku sepulang misi.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa begitu bukan? Kuberitahu kalian, aku dan dia –Sakura telah mengikat janji suci diawal musim semi. Bagi kalian yang menaruh hati padanya, langkahi dulu mayatku! Termasuk kau Kazekage-sama –Gaara Sabaku. Saat itupun tak serta merta aku menikahi Sakura. Pertama, aku melamarnya tepat di depan restorn Yakiniku-Q yang dihadiahi siulan jahil oleh teman-temanku –terutama Naruto. Berikutnya aku harus membuktikan pada warga desa bahwa aku mampu. Aku mulai melaksanakan misi-misi S-Class yang menantang. Rewardnya lumayan, sehingga aku mampu membangun kembali mansion Uchiha dan membersihkan nama baik Uchiha di mata mereka.

Kala kemenangan itu, ketika aku dan Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Juubi. Senyum lemah terpatri diwajah tirusku. Darah merembes keluar tanpa henti laksana sungai yang baru saja kebanjiran air hujan. Wajah cemas itu masih sama, mata hijau itu tetap penuh kerinduan, kedua tangannya memelukku –tak ingin melepaskan. Mataku kini tertuju pada Naruto yang dalam pelukan gadis indigo Hyuuga itu. Aku tersenyum –kau sudah dewasa Naruto! Lalu gelap menyerang…

Satu setengah tahun. Waktu yang dihabiskan Sakura merawatku. Kedua mataku mengalami kebutaan sementara akibat terlalu sering menggunakan Sharingan. Dengan penuh cinta ia mengusap kain basah itu, membersihkan tubuhku dari peluh yang dengan setia mengucur. Aku tersenyum miris. Kenapa kau masih mau menerimaku Sakura? Berapa kali aku mencoba membunuhmu? Kau hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan lontaran bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku…

Saat ini tengah musim semi. Musim dimana bunga-bunga senada warna rambut istriku bermekaran. Memenuhi jalan setapak menuju rumah kami. Ku ambil beberapa kelopak yang kebetulan gugur dari ranting penyangganya. Kuselipkan dalam saku bajuku.

End Sasuke's POV

Sasuke menatap kedua remaja dengan ikat kepala desa Konoha di kepala mereka. Senyum manis tersimpul dari sang pemuda, senyum angkuh nan sinis tetap indah menghiasi wajah cantik si gadis. Ya, mereka berdua adalah buah cinta Sasuke dan Sakura. Kedua Uchiha yang sangat berbeda dari kedua orang tuanya. Sang gadis, putri pertama dengan rambut segelap malam keturunan ayahnya dengan mata hijau bening milik ibunya. Si pemuda dengan rambut spike pink dengan mata sekelam onyx. Aneh bukan? Tapi itulah yang membuat mereka bersama, selamanya….

Sakura terkikik geli membaca tulisan suaminya. Ia tak tahu –suaminya mampu menulis sedramatis ini. Matanya membulat tatkala dilihatnya kelopak bunga Sakura kering yang tertempel dengan rapi membentuk namanya –Sakura Haruno dengan sebuah kalimat pendek tulisan tangan suaminya –Sasuke. Ia –Sakura memeluk jurnal sang terkasih yang telah menemaninya selama delapan belas tahun belakangan ini. Dua tangan kekar memeluk pinggulnya. Aroma citrus dan mint menguar dari sang lelaki –suaminya.

**_...Aishiteru Sakura…_**

.

.

.

**End This Chapter**

.

.

.

Author's Note :

Nyaha~ gomenasai telat! Author masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan author, author juga baru aja donlod Bakuman *nyengir  
dengan tidak bertanggung jawab saya mempending update-annya. Sudah jadi sih, tapi masih ada perombakan dibeberapa bagian. Gomen, bersabarlah menanti barang dua atau tiga hari, saya pasti mengupdate-nya ^^

Special thanks :

Kurousa Hime :: Arigatou Hime-san ^^

Chappy Shiegrain Fernandes 09 :: arigatou udah review ^^

Namitas fan : Udah update ^^

Guest : thank you guest-san ...


End file.
